


Hazzys Best Christmas

by Littlebutterfly



Series: Hazzy's Lou [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Harry, Kinda?, Kitten, Licking, Marriage, Military!au, Purring, War, abandoned, cat traits, daddy!harry, daddy!louis, family fic, homeless, thats not even a real tag but, they find a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Home For Hazzy'</p><p>It's Christmas morning and Louis finds a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazzys Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't properly been BETA'd, which I'll be doing over the next few days.  
> This was hurriedly finished at 1am, so I'll be adding bits and pieces and making it sound nicer, but enjoy the Drabble for now!  
> If you want things added to this- let me know! x

When Louis awoke on Christmas morning beside a beautiful sleeping boy and not in a wet, cold tent with 10 other men, he exhaled a low, relaxed breath.  
Seeing Harry still sound asleep, a smile creeped onto his lips. It's funny how such a simple, natural thing can look so beautiful after having missed out on seeing it for so long. The simple, little things like his husband purring gently in his sleep while Louis held onto him like there was no tomorrow.  
He was so, so glad he was home.

The birds weren't even awake yet. It was December 25th and it was easily before 6AM, and Louis had no hope in getting back to sleep. He had presents to put beneath the tree and an injured leg to excercise.  
He softly kissed Harrys forehead, before prying the hybrids slender fingers from him and getting out of the warm nest of a bed, as the cold air hit him- he definitely reconsidered for a moment.  
Too deeply asleep, Harrys sleepy mind merely replaced louis' body with a pillow, and louis cooed in adoration (because there was no doubt that he had the most lovely husband in the world)before dressing in warm clothes, sneaking out of the room. He wanted to go for a morning walk to stretch out his injured leg before his two kittens woke him up with excitement filled eyes, ready and excited for Christmas morning. 

Downstairs, he unpacked the pile of presents he'd gotten for his two loves under the tree, adding them to Harrys pile. He had an equal amount of presents for Harry as he did for Lily.  
It was something he adored about Harry. The little, childish things that made him so happy. Christmas was one of Harrys favourite days of the year. A day that was nothing but happiness and cinnamon tea and presents ginger bread. All sweet things which went hand in hand with the sweet boy. God, Louis was infatuated by him.

 

The presents were in order and Louis silently slipped out of the house. Hands in his pocket as he began walking down the bitter-cold, foggy footpath. He liked this, adored the before-morning feeling where it was just him in the suburban streets.  
He hadn't been able to have this for so long, and these small routinely things made it all the more of a reality that he was home. No more military. No more weeks apon end of not talking to his husband or daughter, of not knowing if he was going to survive another day. 

He was lost in his own thoughts as something caught his eye, and he stopped, his expression and posture instantly alert and tense- memories and rules from the army floating back. It was trained into his head, focussed in the front of his mind.  
He watched in confusion as he noticed a woman carrying a small bundle, which placed was placed in the alley way before she was running off.  
Louis instantly thought it was odd, and went to check, his curiosity getting the better of him. An unwanted present? A discarded christmas turkey? 

 

Nothing prepared him for the sight of a small, newly born baby, two little triangular ears poking from her tuft of hair. He knew that this was a time of year where giving up children was common, as sad an awful as it was- though he never expected him to fall right into it. Never the less, a hybrid baby. The crying little baby was freezing, her cheeks bright pink and her hands at her mouth as louis coddled her up and rushed her back to his own house, his limp was all but forgotten.

 

Harrys senses perked up at hearing and smelling something different (oh, the perks of being part cat) and he woke up, ears flicking in interest as he sat up, his ears trained for any more clues. He could smell Louis, which was a comfort (he wasn't dreaming again) and he could hear his footsteps, but the other smell was foreign.  
He heard louis shut the door, he heard him rushing around the house and he felt the new smell fill his body. He got up quickly, put on one of Louis' Jerseys which had ended up becoming Harrys, and a pair of boxers with the hole cut out for his tail and went out to see what was going on, where the new smell was coming from, where the... Crying was coming from?  
He heard it before he saw it. 

The poor little newborn girl was shrieking unhappily as Louis hurried around to make her feel like she was safe. He knew that once she was calmed down, she would be like any kitten. Cuddly and attached.

"It's okay, little one." he whispered as he heated a bottle of milk before putting the silicon nipple into her mouth so she could eat. His instincts had kicked in, his logical mind knowing what he had to do to keep the little baby safe and alive. There would be time for questions later. 

"Lou?" Harry asked with confusion, seeing the little girl in his arms and his eyes widening with confusion and shock, running over to them, looking at the unhappy baby, then at Louis with confusion, "where did she come from?"

Louis smiled down at the girl as she hungrily ate, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I went on a walk this morning to look around the neighbourhood and a woman left her in the snow in an alley. Look," Louis murmured, as he pulled back the blanket to reveal little ears and a small fluffy tail, causing a gasp from Harry.

"she's like me," he whispered, watching the little baby cry and eat simultaneously, not entirely sure what was happening, and Harrys heart opened and broke for her, "could I have a hold Loulou?"

 

The baby was soon situated in Harrys arms and harry was sitting on the ground of the kitchen, legs crossed as he fed her from the bottle louis had prepared. She was ever so slowly calming- no doubt the scent of another hybrid helping.  
Harry nuzzled his nose against her pink cheek, and her tiny ears picked up on something, making her feel safe because there was a smell she recognised, even if she'd never actually been with another hybrid, her instincts knew. 

Harry looked up at louis with a content smile, to which louis returned right away as he sat down across from his husband, moving his finger towards her tiny hand. She immediately clung onto it, holding it tightly as she ate. She was finally calm and happy.

It took Louis no time at all to say his next sentence. Hybrids werent lawfully owned by anyone. She couldn't become a missing person, no one would look for her. She was just 'there'.

"Looks like we have another child." he cooed lovingly as he watched Harry with her. "We still have Lily's newborn clothes and everything, correct?"

Harry smiled, already fully and wholey and completely in love with her, he nodded, not taking his eyes off of the little baby for a second. It was almost odd how quickly harry could grow attached to something- or someone in most cases. He told louis he loved him the day after they met, and was now delighted to have a new daughter after knowing nothing not even ten minutes ago. Louis kind of adored that about him.  
Maybe he'll write a book about all the reasons he loved Harry, he was thinking of a lot today. 

 

"What are we going to name her?" Harry asked after a while. She was sleeping now, her head tucked into Harry's chest and her hand still gripping desperately to Louis' finger, causing Louis to smile at their new little angel, kissing her forehead as she slept.  
"Arabella? Ella for short." Louis replied softly.

Harry smiled, looking up at Louis with a big smile, "that's perfect," he agreed with a nod.  
He wasn't sure he'd be able to pronounce the name very well to start off, but it was so pretty and it suited her and he liked what ever Louis liked.

Louis seemed to understand Harrys little dilemma. He always understood Harry.  
"You can call her Ella, sweetheart. Arabella Darian Tomlinson." he whispered as the girl's little ears twitched.  
"A'a-Ella Dawin Tomlinson," Harry tried with a grin  
"Perfect."

 

Harry gently handed the little girl back to Louis as Louis' arms opened in a silent request, then moved over to cuddle against Louis' side, purring softly as he nuzzled his nose against Louis' neck, watching his little baby with a bright smile, his tail flicking behind him happily. 

The silence in the room was peaceful, the only noises being Arabellas gentle, deep breathing and Harrys soft purrs.

"You replaced me!"

Harry's ears instantly shot to attention, turning to face an upset looking Lily.  
Harry then stood up, looking at Louis with a 'I'll handle it' look before padding over to Lily and picking her up. 

Harry wasn't one to talk much, as he only recently learned how to anyway, and he showed affection and comfort through gestures, so he licked the little girls cheek and rubbed their noses together, knowing she needed an explanation.  
"Papa found her... All alone and with no one.... Papa saved her." the explanation was simple but it worked. she understood.  
"Dada loves you too, lots and lots," Harry promised, "you'll always be my number one girl," he promised, wiping her teary eyes, causing Lily to whimper softly and nod, rubbing her eyes as she looked down at her new baby sister.

"What's her name?" she asked timidly.  
"A-ar- uhm, her names Ella," Harry answered, "do you want to see her?"  
Lily nodded quickly, and clung to Harry, holding him tightly like she was scared he may let go.  
Louis smiled softly and got up, looking over to his babies before holding up Arabella for Lily to see.

"hey, she has ears too!" She pointed to her, looking up at louis and then at harry for an explanation. She thought she was the only other one with ears.  
Louis smiled softly and nodded as Ella slowly opened her eyes, kicking her legs before her eyes closed once again.  
Lily giggled softly, reaching out to touch her soft skin, deciding that maybe she wasn't so bad after all.  
"Is she one like me or one like daddy?" She asked  
"She's one like you, sweet pea." Louis replied softly as he rocked Ella in her arms.  
The girl let out an annoyed snuffle and let out a cry, needing to be changed. "I'll be back very soon," he announced before going downstairs to change her.

Harry smiled as he watched his husband leave, and sat his daughter on his lap.  
A lot of the time, Harry had completely cat like personality traits, the way he treated his daughter showed how Harry's particular type of hybrid was more cat than human in a lot of ways. He kissed her cheek, then began licking her hair, face and neck, which Lily was okay with, because that was just what her daddy did.

As Louis returned with a now dressed, awake little baby, he smiled at the sight.  
"Me next?"  
Harry looked up and smiled when Louis came back in, beckoning for him to come over, he liked that Louis encouraged his cat habbits, he heard stories of hybrids that were bashed for licking or hissing or kneeding on clothes or even purring, and that horrified him.  
Louis smiled and hurried over to his husband, moving Lily so she would sit on Louis' lap while Louis sat on Harry's. He held Arabella in one arm and Lily in the other, holding both of his daughter kittens close.

 

Harry purred happily as he cleaned his husband, his little dainty tongue licking at Louis' hair and down the back of his neck, purring as he licked him, making Louis smile softly.  
He was pretty sure most humans would be slightly disgusted about what they were doing, but Louis was completely fine with it, he liked it. 

Harry smiled as he licked Louis clean, licking the tips of Louis' ears. He remembered when he was trying to show affection to Louis in public once and began licking him, and a small group of people looked at them in disgust, a few even mentioned how filthy and wrong it was and 'you wouldn't let a boy without ears and a tail do it so why is this different?'. And after that, Harry tried his best to keep his kitten gestures at home, but Louis still loved them, he loved how Harry showed affection to him.

"Ella's turn." Louis whispered as he handed Harry their new daughter, causing Harry's purring to merely grow louder, and it was obvious now that his cat side was a lot stronger than his human side.  
He held his beautiful baby in his hands, already loving her as if she was his own born child, he pressed a tiny sweet kiss to Ella's nose, and gently licked her sweet little face and head. 

"Papa, why does daddy purr so loudly? Why can I only make tiny little noises when I'm happy, and daddy makes loud purr sounds all the time, and wouldn't it be easier to give her a bath like I sometimes have before bed? Coz she's real dirty." Lily was full of questions as her arms wrapped around Louis' neck.  
"Daddy purrs louder because he's more of a cat than you are, beautiful. And this is a bonding moment for him and Arabella, we'll give her an actual bath later on." Louis replied softly. His smile only grew when he heard Ella start to purr.

Harry smiled as he heard the baby purr too, nuzzling her head against his nose, long floppy curls falling into his eyes as he kissed her little button nose, and now felt just as connected and in love with her as he was with Lily. He looked up when he was done, a little smile on his lips.

Louis smiled lovingly at his husband and their new little one, kissing Harry lovingly on the lips, causing a disgusted giggle from Lily, "Come on, let's give her a bath before we open Christmas presents. She's pretty dirty." Louis confirmed as he stood up, pulling Lily up into his arms.  
"But I just washed her," Harry said with confusion, not quite grasping the concept. He was still learning, after all.  
"There are parts of her body you can't clean yourself. She's a little human baby too, sweet pea." Louis replied softly, leaning down and kissing in between his ears.  
Harry nodded, because if Louis said something was right, then of course Louis was right, Louis was always right. 

Harry stood up, "Lily and I will go downstairs and make the gingerbread house."  
Louis nodded and switched the babies they had in their arms, so Lily was in Harry's arms and Ella was in Louis'. Louis gave his husband a soft lick on the nose, causing Harry to absolutely beam with happiness. He loved when louis would return the sweet little cat gestures.  
"make a big yummy gingerbread house?" Harry asked Lily happily, to which she agreed and clapped her hands together in approval, clinging to her father. 

Upstairs, Louis gently removed Ella's clothes and placed her in the water as he held her up. Being the kitten she is, she immediately began shrieking. Harry could tolerate water, and Lily still hated it, but it was always worse for newborn kitten hybrids.  
"It's okay, beebee.." Louis cooed lovingly to the little girl as he washed her, "papas got you."

 

Before long, Louis carried down a whimpering baby girl into the kitchen, one of her little hands clinging to Louis' shirt. Louis gave her forehead a little lick, making her purr a little.  
He was getting pretty good at this cat stuff.

"All clean." he smiled softly before licking Harry's cheek and kissing his lips. He held his new baby daughter close as he sat down, yawning and rocking her in his arms.  
Louis smiled and looked back down at Ella, smiling even wider. She was no longer whimpering with wide open, frightened eyes. She was now purring peacefully, with her beautiful little eyes closed.  
"She's so beautiful," Harry said in awe, turning back to Lily when she pouted, "you're beautiful too my princess," he promised, rubbing her nose with his own, "how about you ask papa if it's present time?"  
Lily gasped happily and turned to Louis. The man just chuckled and nodded. "Go on, my kittens. I'll be there shortly, I need to fix Ella a bottle." he replied with a smile.

Harry and Lily both giggled and skipped into the living room, Harry was so much like a child, he loved Christmas as much as Lily, "look at all the presets Santa got you Lily!" He said excitedly, sitting down and crossing his legs as he watched his daughter bound to the tree.  
"Santa got you presents too, my dear." Louis cooed softly to his husband as he sat down with the heated bottle, and Harry instantly nuzzled up to Louis on instinct.  
"really?" He asked with surprised excitement, clapping his hands together happily, tail flicking, "but all I wanted was for you to come home and you did, I got the bestest present ever!"  
Louis smiled widely and kissed Harry's forehead, "There's still some gifts from Santa for you, kitten," Louis cooed, holding Ella up against his shoulder to burp her while Harry beamed, purring loudly as he cuddled into Louis  
"Such a good kitten.." he cooed softly, rubbing Harry's side before turning his attention to Lily who was kicking her legs in frustration, snuffling in annoyance.

Harry giggled at Lily's impatience, only barely forming a sentence with Louis' hands on him, "you can open your presents lily," he smiled, nuzzling against Louis, who smiled lovingly at his eldest daughter as she shrieked happily, starting to tear open a box.  
Louis then cooed down to their newborn, rubbing her back, "do you want Dada to give you another cleaning?" he asked.  
Harry purred louder, as if answering for him, happy as he watched his little girl opening her presents. He then looked down at his newest baby girl, his ears twitching happily as Ella just continued kicking her little legs, making Louis chuckle, "I take that as a yes," he said softly before handing her off to Harry.  
Harry smiled, instantly cuddling her as he began licking her again, his rough tongue licking her ears and her hair, purring loudly, barely noticing as Louis wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and pulling him onto his lap.  
Harry was so invested in licking his little baby girl that he hardly noticed Louis putting him on his lap, he licked her little face and her little hands, then back to her ears.  
Louis chuckled lovingly before cuddling Harry closer, also starting to lick his neck. He knew that not only did Harry love to clean their babies, he liked to be cleaned as well.

Harry stopped momentarily at the feeling of Louis licking him. It didn't happen a lot, but when it did, Harry almost cried with happiness, which Harry had a tendency to do, and right now with his oldest daughter giggling at the tree, his youngest daughter sleeping while he licked her, and his husband licking him, he'd never been happier.

The little whimper that indicated Harrys happiness urged louis to continue. It didn't come naturally to Louis, and being a human, Louis didn't think of the licking as cleaning, but merely something that Harry enjoyed and so he did it, and that made Harry ridiculously happy.  
Louis knew all this. He knew how happy it made harry, and so he continued cleaning his husband, licking his hair and his ears to make him even happier.  
Louis took one of Harry's hands, licking that as well before going back to his neck. He really didn't mind if he was getting hair from Harry's head in his mouth. If he married another human, he would have never licked them, but this was for Harry.  
He would do anything for him.

Silent tears slipped down Harry's pale cheeks as he licked his little baby, he was so in love with all three members of his family that it was overwhelming, and he knew licking someone's hair was strange to Louis and the boy did it because he loved him and that made him let out another soft whimper.  
Louis held his husband's face in his hands and slowly licked away the tears, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you." he whispered before beginning to lick all over Harry's face.  
Harry's big almond eyes locked onto Louis', they scared most people, with no white, and just endless green with a small black pupil. He smiled, closing his eyes as he breathed slowly and evenly, feeling so safe and secure, "Harry love Lou too," he whispered.  
Louis smiled adoringly, knowing the third person talk came with the overwhelming sensation of happiness, and Louis wouldn't change that for the world.  
They were broken from their little world as Lily shrieked in excitement at a new doll she'd gotten, and Harry turned to smile at her, still slightly fogged over with his adoration, "pretty," he whispered before he snuggled closer to louis, making the older boy sigh contently, "having a nice Christmas, beautiful?"  
"Best Christmas. Hazzys best Christmas."  
Harry had his Louis and Louis had his Harry and they all had each other, and Harry definitely thought that was something to purr at.


End file.
